Philbatious
by abrocks1234
Summary: It's out, folks! The second book! The Keepers find out Philby is CURSED, and are once again in Disney with some old friends, and some new ones too. Can they figure out this curse and cure Philby in time, before it's too late? Questions from Maydorkiness will be answered! Friendships will be made, friendships will be broken. Famanda, Charbeck/Maylene, and Whilby!
1. Dreams and Airplanes

**You read it!**

**It made you cry (maybe)!**

**It made you laugh (possibly)!**

**You've been waiting, and now it's HERE!**

**PHILBATIOUS! *throws confetti, blowing party thingy***

**Questions will be answered!**

**Relationships will develop!**

**New mysteries will be revealed!**

**Yes, it's true folks, the characters from Maydorkiness are BACK in the new sequel!**

**The Keepers!**

**FG and Cindy!**

**Tink!**

**The Princesses!**

**OTs!**

**They are all BACK! And they have some new friends, with them! **

**Be prepared (Lion King song! Whoop!) for the thrilling sequel of Maydorkiness!**

**And now relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents: your dinner! **

**Okay, okay, I took that from Be Our Guest.**

**Whatevs.**

**Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

**And now, Abby Productions proudly presents:**

**Philbatious!**

* * *

**Philby POV**

I cupped Willa's chin in my hand and leaned in.

"I've never felt this way before," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Shh," I laid my finger on her lips. "Let's not talk."

"Oh, PHILBY!" she gasped, running her hands up my neck.

Maleficent appeared. I pulled back away from Willa, glaring at the witch. "What are you doing here? This is my dream!" I yelled.

Maleficent cackled.

_"His death burns_

_through Evil's great fire._

_Only to be fixed by_

_a lovers desire._

_Beware, Dell Philby, _

_your fate is against you._

_Goodbye, Dell Philby, _

_though no one will miss you!"_

She finished chanting, and my knees went weak. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Dell? Dell?" an echoey voice yelled. I shot up, wiping sweat off my forehead.

"WHERE AM I?!" I gasped.

"Dell, sweetie, are you okay?" my mom asked. I was sitting on the couch. "You just came in from school, dropped your bag, and just passed out right on the sofa!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom. I'm just ti-" I stopped talking, looking at the clock. "I'm late!"

"For what, Dell?" mom asked.

"I'm meeting up with some friends! Bye mom!" I ran out the door and hopped onto my bike.

"Goodbye, Dell!"

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

**Philby's in danger. **a voice echoed through my head. My hand flew up to The Tear, my tear scar I got in Disney. I groaned quietly, trying not to be to loud. Aunt Jelly was asleep next to me. I looked out of the plane window, at the clouds. We were flying from California from vacation back to Florida.

_Voice. Long time no hear. What's up? _I thought, annoyed.

**Maybeck. Pay attention. Your friend's in danger! **the voice hissed.

_Yeah, yeah. What is it this time?_

**Maybeck, will you ever be serious for just ONE SECOND of your life?**

_Nah, that's not how I roll._

**His death burns**

**through Evil's great fire.**

**Only to be fixed by**

**a lover's desire.**

**Beware, Dell Philby,**

**your fate is against you.**

**Goodbye, Dell Philby**

**though no one will miss you.**

I paused for a second. _Woah. Talk about creepy._

**I know. It is creepy.**

_What do you want me to do about it?_

No answer.

_Voice? You still there? _

Still no answer.

_Wow. Thanks a lot _I rolled my eyes and put my IPod earbuds back in.

* * *

**Philby POV**

I pedaled down the street, chewing the inside of my cheek, a terrible habit. I heard a loud honk and gasped. A car bounded down the street, swerving from left to right, headed right towards me.

"AUGH!" I leaned back and swerved away from the car, just missing a huge accident. I smelled alchohol as it passed. My bike wheel hit the bump and tipped over, sending me flying.

"AHHHH!" I seemed to be flying in slow motion before face-planting in someone's yard.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. My bike wheel tilted at an awkward angle. _So much for biking to the Frozen Marble._

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" a lady yelled, running out of the house.

I nodded, standing up and brushing myself off. My jeans were now torn at the knees, grass stained. The elbow of my shirt was also torn away. My hair was rustled up, grass and twigs sticking out of it. My arms, legs, and face were scratched up. In other words, I looked awful.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, plucking a twig out of my hair.

"That looked like a drunken driver," the lady shook her head, clucking her tounge. "The nerve of some people!"

I picked up my bike, deciding to walk it to the Frozen Marble. "You sure you are okay?" the lady asked.

I nodded. "Thanks for asking," I waved and started to walk away.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! It's terrible right now!**

**Trust me, it will get better!**

**THANKS FOR READING, Y'ALL!**


	2. Short and Boring

**Hi. No cute beginning. Let's just go to the story.**

* * *

**Philby POV**

"Philby, you look-!"

"Horrible?" I finished Charlene Turner's sentence, approaching my friends.

"Well, I was GOING to say awful!" she laughed. I didn't laugh and let my now ruined bike fall from my hands.

"Oh, lighten up, Phil!" Amanda said.

"You would feel this way if you almost died," I mumbled, sitting next to Jess and Willa.

"We have all almost died before, Philby. What's eating you?" Jess asked.

"Almost got ran over by a drunk driver," I rolled my eyes. To tell you the truth, I wasn't upset about that. Maleficent's voice kept on echoing in my head.

**"Your fate is against you..."**

Okay, does that spell creepy with a capital C-R-E-E-P-Y or WHAT?

"Phil? Philby? Are you listening?" Jess was hitting my arm.

"Huh? What?" I shook my head. "Wha-?"

"I asked if your are injured?" Willa asked. I smiled slightly, but I didn't let her see.

"I'm fine." AWWWWW, she was WORRIED!

"Anyway, the reason I called you all here is that I talked to Wayne last night," Finn changed the subject.

"You talked to Wayne last night?" Charlene asked. Finn nodded.

"All of us will be crossing over tonight. We have to."

"Why?" Willa questioned.

"Something about Maybeck," Finn shrugged.

"Isn't he getting home from vacation today?" Charlene said. We all nodded.

"So why would we need to cross over because of him?" Willa asked.

"I don't know. Something FREAKISHLY important," Finn said. He turned to me.

"And I think it has something to do with you."

* * *

**Sorry its short, I wanted suspense. **

**Review? **

**Wow, I wrote TWO chapters today!**

**Cool!**


	3. Voices and Dreams

**Charlene POV**

**Later**

"CHARLIE!" my mom yelled up the stairs. "SOME BOY IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" I opened my bedroom door a crack.

"Who?"

"He claims his name is Maybeck!" mom called. I squealed, throwing my door open.

"MAYBECK'S BACK!" I screamed, running down the stairs, my loud footsteps echoing through the halls. I leaped, skipping the last few steps, landing silently.

"Your boyfriend seems very nice," mom said, walking back into the kitchen.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled, throwing open the front door. An African american boy stood in front of me, a tear shaped scar under his eye, his skateboard tucked under his arm, his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"MAYBECK!" I yelled, pulling my friend into a hug. His skateboard clattered to the ground.

"WOAH! OKAY! H-HI! Charlie!" he wrapped his big arms around me.

"I missed you so much!" I squealed, pulling away. "How was vacation?"

"Oh, it was great! It was so awesome to surf again!" he nodded.

"Great!" I smiled. We stood in awkward silence for a second.

"Hey, I heard about Philby," he said finally.

"You heard about the drunk driver?" I asked, surprised.

"Drunk driver? CUH-RAP! Where is he, is he okay?" he panted, speaking quickly.

I raised an eyebrow suspisiously. "He's fine, he just swerved and got a little scraped up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! I'm okay! Yeah!" he giggled nervously.

"Maybeck, what do you know? Was it the voice?" I asked.

"NO!" he yelled. I crossed my arms. He sighed, dropped his chin to his chest, closed his eyes, and recited:

**"His death burns**

**through Evil's great fire.**

**Only to be fixed by**

**a lover's desire.**

**Beware, Dell Philby,**

**your fate is against you.**

**Goodbye, Dell Philby**

**though no one will miss you."**

****He sighed and opened his eyes. My jaw dropped.

"Woah. Is that legit?"

He nodded. "The Voice said so."

"What is it supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling it's about death."

"You thinks Philbs is gunna die?"

"Well, has the Voice ever been wrong?"

My stomach dropped.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

****She couldn't be anymore colorful than she is right now. Her hair was pulled into tight pigtails with orange ribbon and an orange headband. She wore a tight orange tank top and orange basketball shorts. On her feet were knee-high orange socks and black sneakers. What is with all the orange? Her excuse would probably be something along the lines of: "Orange is the new black!"

"Your house smells nice," I quickly changed the subject. A smile grew back on her face.

"Mom's making brownies! You want some?"'

* * *

**Jess POV**

****"Philby!" I gasped as house collapsed.

Smoke rose, and the fire went out.

"PHILBY, NO!" Willa screamed, charging at the ruins of the building.

"No, Wills!" Charlene grabbed her arm. Maybeck ran ahead of them and fell to his knees, digging through the rubble.

"PHIL! PHILBO, DO YOU HEAR ME?" he screamed, his eyes bloodshot.

I crouched next to him and helped him dig. Soon, we were all crawling through the ruins, the image of Philby's face before the building collapsed.

I sat up, sweating. "Jess, was it another dream?" someone whispered from behind me, and I screamed.

"JESS!" the person yelled, grabbing me. I screeched, turning and punching them.

"OW! JESS, QUIT IT!" the shoved me to the floor. I groaned, rolling onto my back.

"Sorry, Amanda. I thought it was someone else.

"Jess, was it another dream?" Amanda asked again. "What did you see?"

I shook my head. "Nothing important." I CAN'T TELL HER! SHE'LL GO CRAZY! This dream is a secret!


	4. Boring, Not Very Usefull Chap

**I'm so sorry, y'all! I have had a lot of trouble with this story!**

**Kay, I go now.**

* * *

**Philby POV**

"Hey," a voice said as I opened my eyes. I sat up, knowing that it was Finn. We were always the first ones to cross over.

"What's up?" I asked. He was leaning against a tree, and I looked up, realizing I was right under Splash Mountain.

"Nothin' much. Are we-" I was cut off as something fell on top of me. "OOF!" I grunted. "Willa?"

Willa opened her eyes and looked up. "Philby?" she blushed and quickly slid off me. I smiled.

Jess, followed by Amanda appeared. Jess opened her eyes and sighed with relief once her eyes met with mine. I raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

She nodded, sitting up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Maybeck and Charlene appeared at the exact same time, sitting on a bench. Charlene's head was on his shoulder, and his arm was around her. They both blinked.

"We're crossing over?" Charlie muttered sleepily. She turned and saw Maybeck. Together, they yelled, standing up.

"What the HECK?!" Maybeck screamed. We all started laughing.

"How'd that...what?" Charlene babbled.

"We must have fallen asleep eating brownies!" Maybeck gasped.

"You guys were eating brownies?" Jess asked.

"And didn't save any for US?!" Willa added on, laughing.

"Whatever!" Maybeck mumbled, rubbing his Tear scar, something he does,like a habit.

"So, we split up into groups now?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. Uh...Willa and Charlene, Cinderella's Castle. See if Cindy's back, "Finn said.

"That'll be a flop!" Charlene groaned.

"Every time we check, they're not there!" Willa said.

Finn shrugged. "We can't give up yet, guys! I'm sure they're still here. Jess, Amanda, and Maybeck, Tomorrow Land, Wayne says there's been some suspicious character there."

Jess saluted. "Yes SIR!"

"Philby and I will check Splash Mountain. Every body ready?" Finn put his hands on his hips.

Getting a very unenthusiastic 'yeah' every body walked away, leaving Finn and I. I looked at him.

"They're upset," he pointed out. I nodded.

"They are on the verge of giving up. Nothing has been happening."

"Shouldn't they be happy?"

"They might be happy about the OTs not being very active, but what about the Characters?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you realize the characters have been really unactive? They probably think something bad has happened to them."

"You think so?" Finn asked.

I nodded. "Ever since Maybeck got trapped in SBS and we sent Charlie in to get him, the characters were every where, helping us. But then we left, and they-"

"Left as well?" Finn finished. I frowned. "Do you think something happened?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I have a feeling Maybeck's Voice would tell us."

"You know the Tear only talks in riddles!"

"Maybeck would tell us, though."

Finn sighed. "I guess you're right."

I smiled, sadly. "Off to Splash Mountain we go, then."


	5. Author's Note

_**Guys, I really want y'all to read this Author's Note.**_

**I know somepeople just skip the author's note. I'm guilty as charged.**

**I wanted to tell y'all: I had an idea for another story, but then I was all like**

**'God, Abby. You have a ton of stories.'**

**Then I was all like 'Wait, you might have too MUCH!'**

**And I wanted to ask you guys;**

**Do you think I have way to many stories? As in multichaps?**

**And should I write the new story I thought of.**

**CHANGE OF TOPIC, GO!**

**So, in about three days GUESS WHAT!**

**I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!**

**My dance company is preforming in the parade and in a street preformance of Newsies.**

**I might be on the news, so yeah.**

**SO FREAKING EXCITED!**

**So yeah, PLEASE answer the above questions.**

**Thanks!**

**-Abby The Epic **


	6. Splash Mountain and Suspicions

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
So I jut had a huge epiphany. I epiphanied all over the place. Someone get a mop.**

**Any way, I was REALLY REALLY bored with this story.**

**SUPER bored.**

**I was like 'this might possibly be the worst story I've ever written. **

**Then...at one in the morning...I finally decided to stop watching classic Disney movies and go to sleep.**

**So I was brushing my teeth, and then BAM! IDEA! It surprised me so much I SPIT MY TOOTHPASTE ALL OVER THE MIRROR!**

**SUDDENLY, IT ALL BECAME CLEAR! I UNDERSTOOD THIS STORY'S DESTINY!**

**So I'm back n.n**

**Hey.**

* * *

**Philby POV**

I waved my hands in front of me, navigating around in the pitch blackness that is the stand-by line.

"Philbs, look. The entrance to the logs is coming up," Finn said from somewhere ahead of me. The faint light got larger, and we finally stepped out. The low ceiling suddenly shot up, taller than most trees. A row of logs waited in line, bobbing up and down slightly in the water. My eyes trailed along, examining the place.

"Why did we come here?" I asked. Finn glanced at me, confusion plastered on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Why? Are? We? Here? Why did we come to this specific ride, instead of patrolling a section of the park, on normal patrolling nights?"

Finn's silence raised my suspicions. I was finally starting to put the pieces together, the sudden meetings, my dreams. It was all coming together.

The only part it was missing was the answer.

"Finn. You know something I don't," I growled, making sure to keep my voice a whisper, not wanting it to echo through the room.

"Philby... we should get going, there's nothing suspicious here."

"Finn!"

"Maybe we can go patrol near the Liberty Bell-"

"FINN!"

Finn groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Phil."

"You know I hate it when I don't know something that everyone else does, Finn! Why won't you answer me?!"

Finn stayed silent. I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms. It wasn't just suspicion and curiosity now. It was hurt. Hurt that even after knowing that I _know _he knows something, he still won't TELL me! Are we friends or not?

Which is exactly what I pointed out.

"Finn, we're friends, we shouldn't keep things from each other."

"Philby, this isn't friendship that this is about. This is about protection. Friendship has nothing to do with it, it's just pure survival."

"Friendship has a high impact on OUR survival, Finn!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo back at me. _"Our survival, Finn!...Our survival, Finn!...Our surviv..."_

Finn just looked at me sadly. Pity filling up in his green eyes so much you'd think they would burst. I looked at the ground, refusing to accept that the pity was for me. Refusing to accept any of his answers, now. They would all be lies.

"You guys are up to something," I said, surprised at my voice cracking. Was I going to cry?! I was a boy, I can't cry! Why would I cry over something so STUPID as being mad at Finn! Yet here I was, swallowing my tears and praying Finn wasn't noticing. "You guys are up to something, and I swear to god I _will _figure it out, Finn."

"Philby..."

"STOP! How can I trust you now if you can't even answer a stupid question?!"

"Philby, if you can just listen to-"

"Listen to WHAT, Finn?!" I cut him off angrily. His eyes widened, but he said nothing, so I continued. "Listen to your sad, pathetic attempts at changing the topic, or your never-ending LIES?! Are you lying to me, Finn?"

He didn't answer. Proving that indeed he WAS.

"I'm sick of this," I turned around, about to exit before hesitating and turning back around. "Is everyone else involved in this, too?"

Finn stared at me, wide-eyed, with the look of _'how did he figure all of this out?!' _

_Well, Finn, you can't hide stuff that easily from me._

I turned on my heel dramatically, stomping back into the stand-by line, letting the darkness envelop me, so Finn didn't see the single tear running down my cheek as I left Splash Mountain.

* * *

**Finn POV**

"You didn't bring him, Finn," a voice cut through the silence I was in as I just stared in awe at where Philby once stood. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"You couldn't have come here two minuets earlier? I had him, but he got suspicious."

"Of COURSE! This is Dell Philby we're talking about, it's never that easy."

I looked up at the high ceiling, seeing a figure sitting on a small cliff in the wall, legs crossed. Their face, along with their identity, were covered by a long, dark shadow. Their legs swung slightly as they leaned over, probably to get a better look at me.

"But I trust you can do it. You are the leader after all."

I sighed. I was not a leader. Not by a long shot. How can I be a leader if all I do is keep secrets?

* * *

**Willa POV**

"I got a text from Finn," I informed Charlene, looking on my phone.

**Finn: Wills! Philby got out!**

**Willa: Wht?! i thot u had him in! u were supposed 2 bring him in!**

**Finn: I no wht i waz suposed 2 do, Willa! i need backup, just come asap! NOW!**

**Willa: we r on our way**

I shoved my phone into my pocket. "Change of plans, Charlie, we have to get back to Splash Mountain, FAST!"

"Why?"

"To time for explanations, I'll tell you later! We just have to get GOING! Run ahead and pin him down, you're faster and stronger!"

Charlene saluted before sprinting off, disappearing behind the corner. I looked behind me, just in case, before running after her.

We needed to stop Philby, before he killed himself.

* * *

**THE END OF CHAPTER...7? 6? I dunno. **

**KAY BAI!**


End file.
